Imaging devices capable of capturing an immersive or 360° scene are known and have been used to recreate a virtual view of a given scene. Unfortunately, these known imaging devices are not useful for critical imaging applications, such as volumetric measurement or security surveillance, where high resolution is preferable. Further, while known systems are capable of providing immersive images of a given scene, they do not provide the ability to simultaneously acquire image, or texture data, along with position or range data relating to the position of the objects within a scene relative to the image capture device.
Thus, given the above noted shortcomings of the prior art, an unaddressed need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies, as well as others that will become apparent below.